Tentaciones y Suspiros
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Ichigo lleva un tiempo mirándola ella suspira mucho-estará enamorada?-se pregunta el pelinaranja...pero todo se complica. Byakuya se arrodilla frente a ella con una caja de terciopelo que hay dentro? un anillo!-pésimo summary lean onegai!


Tentaciones y Suspiros

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea la maldita perr…de Inoue san XD)

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

_**Negritas cursiva:**_ Pensamientos de Ichigo

**Negritas subrayado:** Lo que dicen todos al unísono (XD)

**ADVERTENCIA: **** Este one shot esta contado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo, puede tener un pequeño cambio de personalidad o físico en los personajes!**

**Sean bienvenidos a una nueva locura de Kukary chan!, arigatou por haber entrado quiero decir escribir que este fic va especialmente dedicado a todos y todas las ichirukistas y con motivo de el fin de Año espero les guste, gomen ne por las faltas ortográficas, no los aburro más y nos leemos abajo.**

Llevaba horas contemplándola o serian minutos?, ya no lo sabía, poco me importaba pero en mi escrutinio me percate que ni ella misa se había dado cuenta de que para mi , ella se volvió lo más atrayente para mi mirada y mente, me había percatado que Rukia suspiraba una vez tras otra y tenía la mirada perdida, no prestaba atención a la televisión encendida

, _**No me había percatado…no mejor dicho no había querido aceptar lo hermosa que eres, me fascinan tus ojos son tan misteriosos tanto como tu alma, me pregunto en que estarás pensando para estar tan distraída, acaso estas aburrida? Aburrida de pasar el tiempo con un humano? Después de todo han pasado diez años desde que nos conocimos desde la primera batalla que tuvimos juntos, desde que te rescate de la Sociedad de Almas, después de todo eso has seguido a mi lado algunas veces te has alejado pero siempre es como si estuvieras hay regresas como si nada y justo cuando te necesito para ayudarme y sacarme de aquel delirio en el que me encierro y me estrangula, he intentado leer tu mente y nunca he podido descifrar en que piensas, me pregunto sial suspira piensas en alguien, podría ser en mí?, por supuesto que no eso solo es una ilusión mía tu jamás suspirarías de esa manera por mí, entones por quien?, acaso por el estirado de Byakuya?, por el estúpido cabeza de piña?, acaso pro alguien a quien no conozco?, será un hombre o una mujer?, suspiras por amor? No lo se pero me mata la curiosidad pero se que tu no me dirás nada y es porque nuestra relación de amigos siempre ha sido igual desde hace diez años, si supieras lo que hay en mi interior tal vez me odiarías por destruir nuestra amistad por pensar de esa manera y dañarme a mi mismo pues se que tu no me amas y se me hace difícil el imaginarte enamorada de alguien pero no dudo que pueda pasar así como te enamoraste de Kaien Shiba, aquel hombre que nunca conocí y mejor si no lo hubiera golpeado por no darse cuenta de aquel amor y por pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado, de todas maneras nunca sabré que es lo que piensas tu mente es impenetrable, peor me gusta y es que me gusta todo de ti hasta tus defectos me gustan, MALDICION! Soy un estúpido pensando en estas chorradas, debe ser por las estúpidas fechas, año nuevo pone a la gente sentimental, menuda chorrada, además este año toda la sociedad de Almas vendrá a celebrarlo al mundo Humano así que será una menuda locura ese tio de Kempachi me buscara hasta en el baña, Matsumoto san, Hisagui san y Kira san tomaran hasta quedar inconscientes, Toshiro se la pasara toda la noche junto a Karin y juntara a Yuzu y Momo chan para poder hacerlo, la vieja cabra con Urahara y el papa de Ishida…MALDICIONN SERA UNA LOCURA!, MALDICION A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO ESTO?...**_

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un suspiro más que se cola por tus labios de Rukia, la miro tallarse la cara con sus pequeñas y blancas manos _**Que se sentirá si esa manos tocaran mi cuerpo**_, no puedo evitar sonrojarme de verdad me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido y ya no tengo a la vieja cabra para molestarme en eso o al menos no en persona, pues hace ocho años tengo mi propio apartamento el cual se supone era para independizarme pero me es frecuente ver al alguna de mis hermanas o mi padre por aquí y no se diga de mis amigos y los shinigamis que usan mi apartamento como si fuera otro escuadrón, Miro a Rukia estirarse y levantarse del sillón donde hace unos segundos estaba sentada, se pone de pie aun con esa mirada seria en la cara y sin decir ni una palabra se dirige hacia el pasillo seguramente par air a su habitación, de alguna manera me molesta el que no diga anda y desaparezca como si nada, me cabrea siento como si de nuevo estuviera por irse y no volver en un largo tiempo, como aquella vez que mis poderes se fueron, el recuerdo tan solo me causa dolor.

**Ichigo si no te vistes no llegaremos a tiempo y tu padre se molestara-** Escucho su voz llamarme y al girar la cabeza aun sentado veo su hermosa cara asomada por el pasillo

**Haa –**Que estúpido he de sonar pero su cara me ha embobado de nuevo eso me ha estado pasando muy seguido veo como medio sonríe forzadamente, me causa una punzada en el corazón, y miro como regresa a perderse en el oscuro pasillo, me quedo sentado un rato más hasta reaccionar es cierto debo cambiarme si no quiero ser acosado toda la noche por la vieja cabra, me levanto rápido y me dirijo a mi cuarto no sin antes detenerme al pasar a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de Rukia pero no logro escuchar nada, rendido sigo mi camino _**Ichigo de verdad eres un estúpido, mira que fijarte en la enana, sabes que eso jamás pasara ella es demasiado para ti, un vil sustituto sin rango…**_ pienso mientras me amarro los zapatos pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al ya no escuchar el sonido de la televisión que olvide apagar.

Escucho delicados pasos por el pasillo se detienen frente a mi puerta y se escucha como llaman a ella-** Me estoy cambiando enana, no me jodas-**Respondo sabiendo que es la única que puede tocar

-**COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITA FRESA?!-** La escucho gritar al mismo tiempo que da una fuerte patada a mi puerta, inevitablemente me saca una sonrisa

**ENANA, NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMBEIN ERES RETARDADA, SI QUEIRES TE LO DELETREO!-**Contesto para provocarla

**MIRA QUIEN HABLA EL REY DE LOS RETRASADOS, NO ME JODAS IDIOTA!-**Escucho como me grita puedo jurar que me ha de estar estrangulando en su mente

**MALDITA…-**Pienso seguir insultándola pero me veo interrumpido por uno de sus suspiros, me paraliza que haga eso, me molesta y me gusta

**Fresa no tengo tiempo para eso, me voy-**Contesta después del suspiro, algo en mi pecho duele así que aun con un zapato en la mano y el otro puesto me levanto de la cama y abro rápidamente la puerta y le veo hay parada, esta hermosa, ese vestido es le sienta de maravilla su cabello ahora largo está bien peinado pero sin exagerar con su distintivo mechón en la cara, su vestido de manga ¾ negro con estampado de flores de Sakura un poco arriba de la rodilla con unas zapatillas negras no muy altas pero que dejan ver sus pequeños pies, con un collar plateado de mariposa y un brazalete con un logo del clan Kuchiki, sencilla como siempre pero igualmente bella, no cabe duda era ella Kuchiki Rukia, pero el recuerdo de sus palabras me vino a la cabeza

**Como que te vas, tan tarde es?-**Pregunte buscando con la mirada un reloj o algo que me diera la hora pero la escucho suspirar y vuelvo mi mirada a su figura, he cometido un gran error pues por el tipo de vestido, nuestra cercanía y su estatura tengo una hermosa vista del inicio de sus pechos _**Kami sama Rukia no es plana, es es kami que se sentirá estrujarlos? Pero que mierda estoy pensando?, desde cuando soy un pervertido?, maldición Rukia, Kami sama no me tortures más.**_

Sin poderlo evitar me sonrojo, doy gracias a kami que el pasillo está a oscuras, miro como Rukia tiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados _**Con forme más pasa el tiempo, te pareces a Byakuya, con el cabello largo y esa expresión**_ No puedo evitar pensarlo y me da dolor de estómago, _**no es que Byakuya sea mal tipo pero es demasiado frio y aunque tú también lo erres es de**_ _**manera diferente y no me gustaría que fueras así conmigo…**_

**Ichigo no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir al parque a esperar a Byakuya Nii sama-** Escucho su voz que me trae de vuelta a la realidad

**A Byakuya?-**Pregunto incrédulo ignorando la ira que crece en mi interior

**Mhp Urahara san dijo que tenía una sorpresa así que no les dejo abrir el Senkaimon en su tienda y yo iré a buscar a Nii sama-**Escucho tu voz no demuestra ningún sentimiento y tus ojos no miran a ningún lado

**Y POR QUE MIERDA TU TIENES QUE IR A ESPERAR AL PRINCESITO FLORES DE SAKURA!-**No puedo evitarlo y grito lo que pienso, veo cómo te sorprendes una vena palpita en tu sien

**COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A BYAKUYA NII SAMA DE ESA MANERA? HE? MOCOSO!-** Me gritas duro e intentas lanzarme un golpe que esquivo fácilmente y que gracias a Kami puedo ver más de tu escote, sobra decir que estoy a punto de desangrarme de una hemorragia nasal

**COMO ME AS DICHO?, TE RECUERDO SHINIGAMI, QUE HAN PASADO DIEZ AÑOS DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, ASI QUE YA NO SOY UN MOCOSO-.**Le grito sabiendo que esta vez en diez años he obtenido la victoria en una pelea

**TE RECUERDO MOCOSO QUE YO HE VIVIDO MAS, LLEVO MUERTA MAS DE CINCUENTA AÑOS, MINIMO TRIPLICO TU EDAD, ASI QUE AUN ERES UN MOCOSO COMPARADO CONMIGO!-**Me dice victoriosa, veo que satisfecha sube los brazos a la altura de su pecho asiendo que su busto se eleve un poco _**Maldición Rukia, no agás eso o moriré desangrado, kami me odias cierto? Mostrándome aquello que es inalcanzable para mí pero si fuera Nii sama podría tomarlo cierto? Un momento pero que coño pienso Byakuya jamás podría además que me importa si la enana esta con el, es solo por las hormonas que pienso así, hormonas jodiendonos desde tiempo inmemorables**_

**Me voy naranjita. ** Me saca de mis pensamientos y miro como se despide desde el otro extremo del pasillo y escucho la puerta cerrarse. Desanimado y pensativo me voy a cambiar.

Hace un frio de los mil demonios pero al parecer no importa porque es año nuevo, _**Ridículo creer que por que un año finalice los problemas se irán con el, a algunos los arrastraras toda la vida verdad Oka sama? No es que tu recuerdo sea un problema sino más bien que desde un principio lo convertí en uno, pero eso ahora no importa, sabes? Mis amigos nuestra familia me han enseñado que yo no tuve la culpa, con el tiempo han logrado que entienda que lo hiciste con amor y que fue en parte mi culpa pero sin embargo no te gustaría verme así, lograre que nuestros recuerdos felices duren siempre, arigatou Oka sama **_Sin darme cuenta ahora ya estoy frente a la puerta de Urahara asi que paso sin avisar, esta todo lirado hay cientos de globos de colores en el piso hay algunos obsequios en los estantes e incluso no tengo idea porque pero hay una cosa extraña en el suelo con la figura de un burro de colores, una gotita me escurre por la nuca, esta no cera una celebración común.

**Kurosaki san que bueno que legaste por un momento creí que faltarías-** Me dijo Urahara saliendo de quien sabe donde mientras se abanicaba

**Y que el viejo me jodiera todo el año?- NO gracias-**Le dije seguro imaginándome las cosa que aria la vieja cabra o mejor dicho recordando cuando en mi trabajo colgó una manta que decía ¨Estúpido hijo sin corazón como puedes dejar a tu familia en año nuevo, no dejes que tu impotencia te amargue la existencia¨ y se atrevió a poner una foto mía debajo del letrero, después de eso tuvieron que llamar a la policía porque no quería bajar de ahí .

**Urahara san ya están todos?-**pregunte más para saber de la enana que de los demás

**Mmm me parece que el unció que faltaba eras tu, vamos adelante Kurosaki san no mordemos-**Me dijo asiéndose a un lado _**No no muerden es lo menos que podrían hacerme**_

Tal parece que Urahara san tenía razón, solo faltaba yo todo parecía muy relajado para ser honestos, Yamamoto platicando con el viejo y el padre de Ishida, Kempachi recostado en una roca con Kyoraku y Ukitake san sentado rodeados de Ikkaku y Yumichika que a su ves cuidaban de Yachiru, Yuzu y Hinamori tenanin a Kon para vestirlo con astas de reno, Karin y Toushiro jugaban soccer con Tasuki, Jinta y Ururu, los tenientes que no recuerdo su nombre pero siempre están detrás de Ukitake peleaban en la arena, Hisagui san, Kira san, Iba san y Renji platicaban amenamente asiendo un poco de ruido y movimientos extraños, Unohana san junto a Isane san platicaban con el capitán Komamura, Mayuri taichou platicaba con Hachi, Hiyori pelaba con Shinji por una fritura, Rose y Love platicaban tranquilamente, Mashiro y Kensei peleaban por alguna tontería, Lisa perseguía a Hanatarō diciéndole que se vería bien de chica, Nanao san platicaba con Nemu san, Ishida estaba con Chad en señalándole sus diseños junto a un ya golpeado Keigo y un Mizuiro con celular, Ranjiku san estaba con Inoue cerca de la mesa de aperitivos, Soi FOng golpeaba a Omaeda y seguía a Yoruichi al mismo tiempo, Byakuya estaba sentado con su actitud seria de diva de soy una estrella bajada del cielo nadie me merece putos y junto a le estaba Rukia con una actitud similar pero ella tenía una sonrisa en la boca al ver a todos reunidos hay.

_**Seguirá enojada por llamar a Byakuya de esa manera?, no entiendo porque se molestó tanto si siempre lo he hecho así, no será que ella está enamorada de Byakuya?, porque siento que el aire me falta que mi pecho duele, a eso es estoy enamorado de…**_

**Byakuya!, así que estás enamorado de Byakuya, Kurosaki que descarado al decirlo en vos alta!-** Me sorprendí tal parece que había hablado no pensado y el Estúpido de Ishida acomodo mi frase de una manera grotesca y ahora se reía

**Maldito te estas confundiendo de persona, costuritas-**Le esucpi con sarna pero aun así el se reía

**Eres lento Kurosaki, apenas te has dado cuenta de que la amas-**Me dijo muy seguro, no pude evitar sorprenderme

**Ishida, tu lo sabias? Cómo? Los Quincy ven el futuro?-**Pregunte incrédulo viendo cómo se molestaba un poco

**NO seas idiota, no vemos el futuro pero somos inteligentes-**Dijo con altives y orgullo-**Es muy obvio, desde hace diez años es muy obvio para todos menos para ti y Kuchiki san-** Dijo acomodándose sus gafas encogiéndose de hombros para dar un sorbo a su vado de refresco, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar como cuando Rukia abandono el departamento mi nariz comenzó a chorrear sangre y pensamientos no muy sanos venían a mí y ahora esto- **No te gusta el vestido de Kuchiki san?, ella me pidió que lo hiciera exclusivamente para hoy, dijo que sería un día muy importante pienso que se vería mejor con una mariposa pero ella insistió en flores de Sakura-**Dijo Ishida en pose pensativa

**Rukia insistió?-** Le pregunte sorprendido y sin creérmelo que se traía la enana entre manos

**SI eso dije no estas prestando atención?-**Dijo el Peli azul oscuro

**Esta celoso de Byakuya-**Dijo Chad apareciendo de repente

**HA?-**Dijeron al unísono algo espantados

**Su espada es de flores de Sakura y está todo el tiempo junto a el, Ichigo esta celoso-**Dijo Chad

**Chad?-**Preguntaron de nuevo al unísono

**Ya veo, así que es eso Kurosaki, te molesta el que no son hermanos de sangre-**Dijo Ishida

**Pero de que mierda hablan?-**Dije exasperado _**Mierda tiene razón, esa cercanía no me gusta si pasa de eso yo ..yo**_

**VAMOS VAMOS SADO SAN NOS TIENE UNA SORPRESA, TRAIDA DESDE SU PAIS, UAN TRADICION MEXICANA, UN PEQUEÑO JUEGO!-**Grito Urahara san parado sobre una piedra y con su abanico en la mano

Chad estaba parado cargando el mismo burro de colores que vi al entrar, y se veía muy feliz, se acerco y con un lazo café la colgó de no se donde, pues estamos en el sótano-** Esto se llama piñata-**Dijo Chad pasivamente- **Dentro hay dulces, para sacarlo debemos romperla con un palo de madera…**

**DULCES DULCES DULCES-**Grito Yachiru lanzándose hacia Chad que esquivo a Yachiru , hasta que el Oji san llamo el orden pues al parecer a Kempachi no le gusto eso y se armó un escándalo. Después de todo el escándalo que duro como hora y media casi todos pasaron a darle a la afamada piñata, todos por darle gusto a Chad lo golpearon despacio, pero nadie admitió que lo asían por el, pero todo acabo cuando Hitsugaya paso y al ser hostigado por Matsumoto san no midió su fuerzas y se descargó con la afamada piñata, haciendo que salieran todos su dulces y la primera en correr fue Yachiru , bueno creo que fue la única a excepción de Yuzu y hinamori

Mas sin embargo yo no preste atención después de que Rukia paso, pues al intentar golpear la piñata con los ojos vendados, **bajo la canción dale dale dale no pierdas el tino por que si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino, ya le diste uno ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabo,** intento golpear la piñata y se estiro lo más que pudo asiendo que su vestido subiera más y regalara una bonita vista de sus hermosas piernas, aun mas cuando salto y su vestido voló un poco

**BIEN YA CASI ES MEDIA NOCHE, ESTAN LISTOS?-**Grito animado Urahara ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, que levantaron sus copas de vino y de uvas para celebrar

**12… **

**11..- **

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1.. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-** Despeas de terminar su última uva Gritaron todos al unísono a acepción de Byakuya, Mayuri y yo y se levantaron para chocar copas

_**Por qué? Por qué? Maldición por qué? Rukia tu tu ,duele duele mucho por qué? Por qué Byakuya hiso eso, no lo entiendo se aman?-**_ estaba apoyando las manos en mis rodillas y tenía las pupilas dilatadas y no era para menos en la cuentas regresiva en la última uva, se escapó de las manos de Rukia y rodo lejos cuando ella se iba a levantar para alcanzarla se topó con una jugosa uva en el camino y la mano de Byakuya ofreciéndosela, Rukia se sorprendió inclusive se sonrojo y un momento dudo en tomarla pero al ver que Byakuya abría los ojos y su mirada Rukia la acepto y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una que Ichigo jamás había visto en ella y que consiguió derrumbarme en cuestión de segundos pero a lo lejos mire a mi padre y mis hermanas que se abrazaban con todos deseándose un buen año, tenía que fingir por ellas así que reuniendo todo el valor como pude fui y abrase a cada uno de ellos deseándoles buen año y a algunos buenas peleas, pero cuando estaba por llegar a los Kuchiki Byakuya se levantó y ofreció su mano a Rukia que sonrojada y temerosa la tomo y ambos se dirigieron el centro y acompañados de la música comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, Byakuya mantenía a Rukia cerca y agarrada de la mano y sujeta a su cintura otra, mientras ella sonrojada le seguía el paso agarrada de su mano y su hombro todo antes la sorprendidas miradas de todos los presentes que estaban con las quijadas al piso y las pupilas dilatadas, la música seguía y ellos se movían tan naturalmente era una danza esplendida y natural

_**Rukia, por que, por que tienes que estar con el, son hermanos…cierto Ishida y Chad tiene razón no comparten sangre así que no está mal, pero por qué? Si te enamoras te iras del departamento? M e dejaras solo? Serás tan fría como el, en verdad me dejaras no es así, Rukia?**_

No podía evitar pensarlo y es que por los cuchicheos si asían buena pareja, era como ver a Isana y Byakuya dijeron, mas sin embargo no lo es, Rukia chan es especial sin duda, pronunciaban, todo resonaba en mis oídos y no lo podía similar me dolía bastante que creí que gritaría e inclusive lloraría de frustración, pero fue cuando la música acabo y todos estallaron en aplausos y vitoreo.

Byakuya se inclinó frente a Rukia y saco una caja de terciopelo negra, sorprendió aterradoramente a todos, comencé a sudar me faltaba aire y quería correr hacia ella cuando Byakuya la abrió y dejo ver un hermoso anillo de diamantes con incrustaciones de zafiros y que tenía gravado el escudo de los Kuchiki, quería correr hacia ella y traerla mi alejarla de todo y todos la quería solo para mi, sabía que la estaba perdiendo por su cara de felicidad y sorpresa al ver la joya, me moví para empezar a correr aunque todos estaban rodeándolos pero cuando empecé a avanzar lento una mano me detuvo seguida de otra mano, era Chad e Ishida que me tomaron del brazo, no supe en que momento Ishida y Chad tomaron mi hombro y me alejaron un poco del lugar mucho menos supe en que momento una lagrima silenciosa escurría por mi mejilla

**Ichigo-** Me llamo Chad viendo como tenía la mirada a perdida pero no recibió respuesta -**Ishida dejémoslo solo un momento-**Le pidió a Ishida que estaba parado junto a mi y después Chad comenzó a caminar

Resbale con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sumí la cabeza en las piernas, Ishida no se movia aunque poco me importaba –**Ichigo-**Escuche que me llamaba por mi nombre-**Sabes dónde estamos, solo no seas lento- **Me dijo Ishida y luego se fue caminando

**Ichigo-**Escuche como Renji me llamaba-**Que pasa contigo la fiesta está muy animada no piensas regresar?-**Me dijo mirando como me alejaba más del lugar para salir de la tienda

**No estoy de humor Renji, saldré un rato-**le dije juntando todo para contestarle y que el sorprendido solo asintiera

Salí caminando lentamente y me senté junto a un árbol en el parque _**Rukia, eso significa que te casaras? Siento como si la lluvia de algún modo hubiera regresado**_ Un montón de recuerdos me pasaron por la mente desde que la conocí y en todos ellos peleas o no siempre estaba ella a mi lado de alguna forma, otra lagrima callo a mis pies seguida de otra y muchas mas

No supe cuánto tiempo habría pasado solo me quede ahí sentado bajo el árbol en la oscuridad de la madrugada sin ningún sonido que me impidiera seguir pensando seguir sufriendo hasta que escuche el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose y acercándose cada vez más donde yo estaba, no le tome importancia fuera quien fuera ya nada importaba Rukia se casaría y yo me quedaría solo sin ella

**Ichigo-**Escuche su dulce voz llamándome, era ella, Rukia voltee mi mirada velozmente para toparme con ella que respiraba agitadamente y su cabello estaba un poco enmarañado seguramente por pasar entre los arbustos, se veía hermosa-**Por qué te fuiste así?-**Me pregunto acercándose más a mí y entonces lo vi vi el lujoso y hermoso anillo en su dedo _**Ella acepto**_ quería correr levantarme y correr pero sabía que si lo hacia ella me seguiría y no me dejaría hasta que no le dijera inclusive me golpearía

**Necesitaba aire-**Conteste evitando mirarla o a su anillo

**Ichigo sabes quería que estuvieras ahí-**Me dijo sorprendiéndome-**Byakuya Nii sama…**

**COMO TE ATREVES ALLAMRLO NII SASMA DEPSUES DE ESO?!-** Le grite molesto, acaso jugaba conmigo?

**Haa'- **Pregunto sorprendida-**un demonios te sucede Ichigo? Has estado muy raro-**Me dijo intentando acercarse para mirar mis ojos, yo la esquive

**YO EXTRAÑO? SI TU ERES LA QUE HAS ACTUADO EXTRAÑO Y ME HAS OCULTADO COSAS!-** L e escupí con dolor e ira

**Haa de qué demonios hablas…ha espera te refieres a eso? Era una sorpresa yo no lo sabía pero fue algo muy lindo no?- **Me pregunto con tono alegre

**Lindo?-**Escupí con tristeza-**En verdad estas feliz con eso?- **Pregunte temiendo la respuesta

**A decir verdad yo no le veo gran relevancia Nii sama y yo seguiremos igual, como siempre, pero fue lindo-**Me dio feliz _**Como siempre? Eso quiere decir que llevan tiempo teniendo una relación así? **_Un odio y una decepción terrible me invadieron al imaginar a una Rukia en los brazos de Byakuya

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**No lo soporte mas y lance un alarido de dolor y furia, no podía contenerme y comencé a llorar

**ICHIGO!-** Me grito sorprendida al verme así e intento tocarme pero golpe su mano cosa que le sorprendió, sus pupilas se dilataron al mirarme a los ojos y darse cuenta del dolor en ellos y es que así nos entendíamos, los ojos son la ventana más grande del alma como Matsumoto san lo dijo una vez ¨los ojos son la ventana más grande del alma y la más pura, como los ojos de GIn nunca los mostraba y parecían los de un zorro esperando atacar pero cuando los abrió nos dejó ver lo hermosos que eran, así haya sido en su muerte, nos dejo ver su alma, estoy feliz por eso, Gin¨

**Ichigo…-**Me llamo con voz preocupada y yo no le pude contestar solo de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas-**Ichigo, idiota que te sucede?-**La escuche preguntarme y al furia creció en mi acaso no lo sabía?

**QUE ME SUCEDE? NO ES OBVIO TU Y BYAKUAY HAN ESTADO JUNTOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NUNC AME LO DIJISTE, ACASO NO DEBO ENOJARME BYAKUYA BAILASTE OCN BYAKUTA!-**Grite a mas no poder y apretando muy duro mis puños ya me dolían- **Y ADMEAS EL…-**Mis quejas se vieron interrumpidas por los labios de Rukia.

Rukia estaba inclinada con sus labios sobre los míos y con los ojos cerrados y sus cachetes sonrojados, al principio me sorprendió pero no tarde en reaccionar y participar en el beso, cuando Rukia sintió que tenía intenciones de meter mi lengua en su boca gimió, se arrodillo sin separarse de mis labios y se sentó en mis piernas atrapándolas con las suyas, provocando que su vestido se subiera más y pudiera ver sus piernas, seguíamos sin soltarnos y mis manos comenzaron a ir en dirección de sus piernas para acariciarlas, al contacto sentí como Rukia gemía contra mis labios y yo no podía sentir más placer tanto físico como emocional, al mujer que amo me está besando _**Byakuya **_pensé no podía hacerle esto, a pesar de que la amo no podía no debía, con todo el esfuerzo que pude aleje a Rukia de mi que estaba sonrojada y me miraba incrédula pero triste

**Entiendo, tu no me quieres, Ichigo-**Dijo Rukia ocultando la mirada en su fleco y apretando mi blanca camisa en sus pequeños pero fuertes puños

**Rukia? Tu y Byakuya están comprometidos, yo no puedo, aunque te amé-**Le dije con tanto dolor y sintiendo como mis labios quemaban por el contacto anterior

**Jajaajaj- **Rukia estallo en risas aun sobre mis piernas cosa no muy conveniente pues el movimiento de sus caderas subiendo y bajando sobre las mías provoca en mi una reacción muy común en un hombre pero para mi vergonzosa-**Ichigo, Idiota este anillo representa mi lugar en la casa Kuchiki, Nii sama estaba feliz por eso bailamos juntos y me entrego el anillo distintivo de ls casa Kuchiki-**M e explico Rukia mas tranquila y con cierta expresión de orgullo y felicidad

**Rukia eso quiere decir que tu…**-Le dije esperando que todo fuera verdad y no un sueño, mi pecho se sentía palpitar cada vez más, sentía que el corazón se me saldría

**Ichigo-**Dijo acercándoseme lentamente, sentí como mi corazón salía de mi pecho y me sentí tan feliz, Rukia unió sus labios a los míos, pero de un momento sentí como su pequeña mano soltaba mi hombro y estaba a punto de protestar pero me vi impedido al sentir su pequeña mano sobre mi entrepierna y como se movía de arriba abajo-**Rukia-**Gemí su nombre contra sus labios y comencé a tocar su cintura

**Ichigo-**Pronuncio con pasión en mi oído meintras seguía tocando mi miembro-**Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu-**Me dijo suave a lo cual no pude evitar sonreír

Solo la besa y al oído le susurre-**Por supuesto que será un Feliz año-**Para continuar con mi tarea de conocer su hermoso y frágil cuerpo

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, se que no te conozco ni tu a mi y lo mas posible es que nunca nos conozcamos mas sin embargo si te sientes mal sonríe!

Espero este año te traiga un montón de cosas tanto buenas como malas, sabes las cosas malas nos desesperan nos hacen sufrir pero nos enseñan nos dan fuerza y nos permiten ver quienes están con nosotros y quien no y eso en verdad es bonito. En lo personal fue un año muy difícil para mi tanto psicológicamente, físicamente y mentalmente y el echo de que el año finaloce no quiere decir que los problemas acaben pero sin embargo nos trae cosas nuevas fechas como estas nos traen recuerdos alegres y tristes, que mas da es un nuevo año y de todo corazón te digo Arigaotu por estar otro año mas ene ste mundo cruel frívolo, violento pero calido de sierta manera!  
Asi que ya te aburro mas esepro leernos en otra ocasión

Yukary chan les dice: **Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu! ^~^**


End file.
